Cato, el Vencedor
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: AU. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Cato del Distrito 2 hubiera participado en los 73 Juegos del Hambre y ganado? Fue criado con el único objetivo de alcanzar la Gloria a cualquier precio, pero la victoria no le supo como debería, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso había algo más bajo aquella feroz apariencia de asesino despiadado?
1. Cato, el Vencedor de los 73 Juegos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**1**

**.**

**Cato, el Vencedor de los 73º Juegos del Hambre**

**.**

* * *

**oOo**

Su puño me dá de lleno en el rostro, tirándome al suelo.

Duele, pero no puedo darme el lujo de aturdirme ahora. Me limpio la sangre con una mano y ruedo por el piso, a tiempo de esquivar el hacha del chico del Distrito 10. Mi corazón bombea con tanta rapidez que es como si todo estuviera sucediendo en cámara lenta; puedo ver cada uno de sus movimientos y anticiparlo. Para eso fui entrenado; para eso nací.

El chico se lanza sobre mí para darme el golpe final, pero detengo su ataque con mis manos, dejando el hacha pendiendo sobre mi nariz, impidiendo que me destroce la cabeza.

¡Diablos! El chico es fuerte. No creo poder resistir por mucho, no después de tres semanas. Muevo la cabeza intentando escapar de la amenaza, veo la espada que hacia rato he perdido y mi oportunidad. Reúno impulso con mis piernas y pateo su pecho con fuerza, quitándole el aire a la vez que me doy unos segundos de ventaja; él se tambalea, pero no cae, aun así me arrastro sobre la tierra y estiro el brazo hacia mi arma con desesperación al mismo tiempo que suena el cañón. Mi compañera al fin ha dejado de respirar. Mi enemigo me toma del tobillo y tira de mí, pero ya es tarde. Giro mi cuerpo con rapidez y le clavo la punta de mi espada en las entrañas antes de que pudiera alcanzarme con su hacha.

Él abre los ojos y me mira; su rostro está a sólo unos centímetros del mío, tan cerca que la sangre que escupe cae sobre mi mejilla derecha, formando un río cálido y espeso que cae por el cuello de mi camisa hedionda.

Sangre. Su calidez y peste metálica me invade. Sé que a estas alturas ya debería estar más que acostumbrado, pero no puedo evitar hacerme hacia atrás con asco, arrodillándome a unos pocos pasos. El chico agoniza, su sangre brota como ríos por todos lados, y sus ojos están húmedos. Me está mirando mientras se le va la vida, y eso me molesta. ¿Qué pretende el idiota que haga? Él va a morir, yo ganaré, ¿por qué demonios me mira de esa forma? ¿No se da cuenta de que ninguno ganará nada porque lo haga? Me levanto del suelo, molesto, y vuelvo a empuñar mi espada. Voy a terminar con esto; le quitaré los ojos.

Doy un paso vacilante hacia él, pero mis heridas me detienen. Estoy sangrando también. La espada cae de mi mano sin que pueda hacer nada para detenerla, y de repente me veo a mí mismo desarmado, cansado e indefenso, siendo presa fácil si hubiera alguien más en la arena. Entonces río; supongo que soy un maldito afortunado.

Caigo de rodillas junto al chico del 10, sin dejar de reír. No puedo mover los dedos, así que no puedo hacer otra cosa. Me echo sobre el suelo, con los pies hacia el lado opuesto al suyo, dejando mi cabeza junto a la de él, de modo que nuestros ojos pueden encontrarse directamente. Él no deja de mirarme con esa extraña expresión, haciéndome soltar un bufido.

— ¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez? Estás haciendo de todo esto más difícil— le digo con calma. Realmente no tengo nada en su contra; era él o yo, a eso se resume todo— No lo tomes personal— resoplo— Me criaron para esto.

Miro al cielo, que nunca me ha parecido tan azul y brillante; después muevo la cabeza y vuelvo a mirar a mi contrincante, que sigue resistiendo. Es asombroso. O muy estúpido.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— le suelto sin pensar. Muy mal hecho, idiota. Algo que nos enseñan en primer lugar es a nunca darles nombres a nuestros oponentes; eso los 'humaniza', y de alguna forma hace que sea más difícil terminar con el trabajo, pero ya lo he hecho, y por la expresión de su rostro entiendo que me escuchó.

—Cliff…— murmura, escupiendo un poco de sangre en el proceso. Su voz suena muy suave y débil, por lo que deduzco que no falta mucho.

—Cliff— repito, ahogando un siseo de dolor— Creo que tus padres no te querían mucho— no sé porqué bromeo con él, pero siento que algo extraño pasa conmigo. Ya he matado antes, desde el primer día en que nos metieron aquí, pero algo es diferente ahora; nunca me había detenido a pensar en el bien o el mal, y ahora no puedo evitarlo.

Un pájaro pasa por mi cabeza, silbando una sola nota larga y firme; por lo que vi en la escuela creo que es un sinsajo, aunque no puedo estar muy seguro ya que no los tenemos en el Distrito 2, al menos no en la ciudad. Parpadeo entonces y regreso la vista hacia el chico del Distrito 10.

— ¿Ya te moriste?— le suelto, aunque sé que no porque no ha sonado el cañón.

Él mira al cielo también; su pecho se mueve muy lentamente, pero sigue con vida.

Quiero irme de aquí, así que reúno las fuerzas que me quedan y vuelvo a levantarme. La sensación en mis dedos es vaga, pero me esfuerzo por lograr moverlos con firmeza. Saco el último cuchillo que me queda y lo empuño. Cliff me mira; sus ojos son oscuros y pequeños, antes no me había dado cuenta; luego mira mi cuchillo, y su mirada se queda allí, desestabilizándome.

Maldición. Le he roto el cuello a al menos cinco niños y no me atrevo a apuñalar a uno más. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Los ojos de Cliff no muestran miedo; respeto eso. Vuelvo a bajar mi mano pero él me detiene con la suya, que está fría y pegajosa por toda la sangre seca, y susurra algo.

_"Mátame"_

Lo miro, azorado, y no puedo evitar que algo se remueva en mi interior. ¿El qué? No estoy seguro, pero es algo que nunca he sentido antes; aun así no intento reprimir una risa burlona.

—No es mi estilo dejar a mis víctimas sufriendo; créeme que si por mi fuera te habría matado al instante, pero tú quisiste luchar.

Levanto mi cuchillo y se lo entierro en el pecho. El cañón suena de inmediato, seguido del rugido por los altos parlantes y las trompetas.

He ganado los juegos.

— ¡Damas y caballeros, me llena de orgullo presentarles al ganador de la Septuagésima Tercera edición de los Juegos del Hambre: Cato, del Distrito 2!

La multitud ruge con más fuerza, pero ya no los escucho.

Después de tantos años de entrenamiento, de preparación, castigos, sufrimiento y anhelo, lo he logrado. Tengo el triunfo entre las manos

Lo hice; alcancé la gloria para mí y mi distrito, el máximo honor al que todos en casa aspiramos a ganar. Me he transformado en lo que todos esperaban de mí y he cumplido con todas las expectativas de mi familia.

Con mis últimas fuerzas me pongo de pie y levanto los brazos en señal de triunfo, como tantas veces he practicado frente al espejo de mi casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, la que le dieron a mi padre al ganar sus juegos hace casi treinta años.

Me he convertido en un vencedor, como él, como su padre; pero...

¿Por qué no puedo sentirme como uno?

**oOo**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Nueva historia sobre THG.**

**Obviamente será un AU. Me agrada Cato, y creo que de verdad tendría que haber tenido más trascendecia en el libro; es decir, creo que había mucho para desarrollar sobre él, y eso es lo que pretendí con este fic.**

**Nos leeremos!**

**H.S.**


	2. Distrito 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**2**

**.**

**Distrito 2**

**.**

* * *

**oOo**

—Háblanos de lo que sentiste al escuchar las benditas trompetas anunciando tu triunfo.

La pregunta de Caesar queda en aire durante unos segundos. Sé lo que tengo que responder, lo que todos esperan que responda y lo que voy a decir, pero ni aun así me puedo explicar este silencio.

—Sentí...— vacilo y la imagen del chico del 10 regresa a mi mente; solo espero que no tomen esto como un signo de debilidad en el Distrito 2; bajo la mirada y pienso la respuesta, ¿que qué es lo que siento? Me hago la misma pregunta. Desde los doce años me han entrenado para no sentir nada, por lo que no me resulta fácil expresar mis sentimientos, si es que los tengo, con palabras— Me sentí...libre— digo lo primero que me llega a la cabeza, aunque me arrepiento al instante.

_Libre _no es la mejor palabra que pude haber usado. Que estúpido.

—Oh, bueno. Eso es... Interesante— se nota que Caesar intenta despejar la atención hacia otros rumbos, lo que agradezco— Ahora dinos, ¿cómo crees que se sentirá tu distrito al recibirte como la tercera generación de Vencedores?

Esbozo una de mis mejores sonrisas altaneras y sigo con la entrevista. Al fin algo con lo que me siento más cómodo.

Apenas Caesar se despide Lyme palmea mi hombro con fuerza, moviendo la cabeza en un vago movimiento afirmatorio. Brutus y Enobaria también están con ella, al igual que Perses, mi acompañante. Ninguno expresa mucho; al mirar sus rostros no veo felicidad por mí, ni alivio. Al mirarlos a la cara solo puedo ver orgullo por ser del Distrito 2, no por mí. Eso está bien; no me interesa ser querido ni apreciado por ellos.

Gané, eso era todo lo que esperaban de mí.

—Recoge todo lo que quieras; nos vamos en veinte minutos— gruñe Brutus, uno de mis mentores, cerrando la puerta con un sonido hueco, dejándome solo por primera vez desde que salí del estadio.

¿Recoger todo lo que quiero? Al estar aquí descubro que en realidad no quiero nada de todos los lujos del Capitolio; ni su ropa llamativa ni esas ridículas joyas. Tengo lo que quiero y necesito en casa, pero un vencedor no puede pensar de esta forma, así que tomo todo lo de valor y lo meto en una maleta antes de salir al vestíbulo. Algún avox se encargará de llevarla al tren, después de todo para eso están, ¿no?

También los tenemos en casa. Son sirvientes reservados y eficientes, pero bastante extraños. Mi padre dice que son traidores al Estado a los que les cortaron la lengua, y que la mayoría proveniente de los distritos exteriores; la verdad poco me interesan sus vidas o de donde vienen.

_Pasa por esta vida sin hacer preguntas_, diría mi padre, y creo que es un buen consejo.

La gente nos despide en la estación, y tengo que saludar a todo el mundo como si me alegrara de verlos; estoy feliz de haber ganado los juegos, o al menos sé que me alegra no haber muerto. Durante toda mi vida me he preparado para este momento, y ahora que alcancé mi objetivo, ¿qué me queda realmente? ¿Qué le quedará al vencedor cuando vuelva a ser sólo Cato, el chico del Distrito 2?

Nunca antes me había detenido a pensar en el futuro. Creo que eso me incomoda de alguna manera; desde que nací solo he pensado en una cosa: ganar los Juegos del Hambre. Nunca me importó realmente lo que vendría después. Y ahora, ¿qué sigue? Supongo que me convertiré en mentor, aunque el Distrito 2 ya tiene demasiados mentores. Sin embargo, ¿es eso lo que realmente quiero, volver al Capitolio año tras año, ver a las mismas personas que obligan a los niños de mi distrito a matar o morir en una arena, aún cuando fuimos los únicos que no se sublevaron durante los Días Oscuros? En casa hablar de eso está prohibido, pero para nadie es un secreto que todo mundo lo piensa. Sé que los demás distritos de Panem creen que somos lo más afortunados del país, pero los mineros del 2 sufren tanto o más que los infelices del 12 o el 11. Solo nos alimentan hasta que nuestros nombres dejan de estar en la urna, luego te entregan un oficio según la aldea a la que pertenezcas y pasas el resto de tu vida viviendo de algo que nunca elegiste.

Mi familia, sin embargo, siempre fue ajena a eso. Mi abuelo ganó sus juegos a la edad de 17, al igual que su hijo, mi padre. Mi madre era hija de un agente de la paz retirado, y su familia tenía una tienda de dulces, un lujo que hoy día muy pocos en el 'Hueso' se pueden costear. Ella ganó sus juegos habiendo cumplido los 18 dentro de la arena, y mi padre fue su mentor. Jamás la conocí; no sé qué fue lo que salió mal, pero ella murió luego de darme a luz, dicen que se desangró por mi causa.

Llegué a este mundo llevándome la vida de mi madre; supongo que he sido un asesino incluso desde antes de dar mi primera bocanada de aire.

Ella y mi padre nunca se casaron, por lo que deduzco que fui una especie de 'descuido' o error de cálculo. Jamás pienso en ella, y no tengo idea de porqué estoy haciéndolo ahora.

— ¿Estás bien?— la voz de Lyme Rabe, mi segunda mentora, me distrae un momento. No sé porqué, a pesar de tener la apariencia guerrera de la gente de mi distrito, hay algo en ella que resulta bastante reconfortante. Lyme debió haber ganado sus juegos casi al mismo tiempo que Brutus; es una mujer de mediana edad, cabello claro y ojos pequeños y brillantes, mucho más astutos que los de cualquier otro vencedor. En cierta forma evoca la imagen que siempre pensé que tendría mi madre, aunque moriría antes de admitirlo.

No quiero hablar con ella, ni con nadie. En realidad nunca me ha gustado exteriorizar mis pensamientos, si es que acaso tengo alguno. No es que sea estúpido o un retrasado incapaz de concebir una idea propia, pero nunca me he visto en la necesidad de hacerlo. Sí pienso en cosas, como la ropa que me pondré para ir a la academia, o cuántos días durarán las lluvias de julio; no son pensamientos muy profundos o brillantes, pero, como diría mi abuelo, son _seguros._

Si no piensas, no traicionas. Y si no traicionas conservas tu vida.

— ¿Cato?

—Estoy bien— contesto, mirando como poco a poco nos alejamos del brillo del Capitolio. Me levanto y la dejo sola.

No es que Lyme no ne agrade; curiosamente he tenido una extraña afinidad con ella desde que la conocí, pero ni siquiera así confío en ella, ni en nadie que no sea yo mismo.

El viaje a casa dura una pocas horas que me paso en mi habitación, sentado en la cama que jamás he usado. El lujo no me deslumbra, podría decirse que, como hijo de un vencedor, estoy acostumbrado a él en cierta medida. El Distrito 2, o por lo menos la ciudad principal, o sea el Hueso, no se diferencia mucho del Capitolio; concreto por todas partes, modas extrañas y poca vigilancia. Podría decirse que somos afortunados en cierta forma. Claro que, como en todos los demás distritos, hay una parte de la población que vive en la pobreza, generalmente la gente de los pueblos que trabajan en las minas.

Yo siempre he vivido con mi familia en la Aldea de los Vencedores, y mis padres, al ser los dos vencedores, nunca tuvieron que solicitar un oficio como albañiles, mineros o agentes de la paz.

Ahora que regrese sé que una casa nueva estará esperándome, tendré montones de dinero y nunca tendré que pensar en pedir un oficio. Tampoco estaré obligado a asistir a la escuela ni a la academia, a pesar de que aún me falta un año para terminar mi educación. Ahora soy un asesino graduado, el resto carece de importancia.

Me acuesto un momento y trato de pensar en que haré de ahora en adelante con todo el tiempo que tendré libre. Tengo un buen físico y soy un luchador experto, quizá me den un trabajo como entrenador en la Academia del Hueso. Usualmente hay muchos vencedores por allí. Tal vez busque un pasatiempo o una actividad que alguien como yo pueda realizar, aunque no le veo mucho futuro a nada. Solo sé romper cuellos y empuñar armas, pero mi época de asesino ya pasó, deberé buscar algo más en lo que ser bueno, supongo. Podría escribir poesía, aunque no tengo idea de cómo se hace, o pintar, hacer esculturas, dibujar, algo encontraré o mis mentores se encargarán de hacerlo por mí.

Usualmente la gente del 2 no necesita mostrar algún pasatiempo; los demás se conforman con que solo seamos letales y sanguinarios. Brutus, por ejemplo, solo se dedica a entrenar y ejercitarse para mantener la brutal apariencia de siempre, no necesita de ningún otro talento para sobresalir, pero yo no me veo a mí mismo siguiendo sus pasos. Antes entrenaba porque todo el mundo me decía que era lo que tenía que hacer, y ahora que ya obtuve lo que quería y cumplí con todas las expectativas nadie me ordena nada. Luego de toda una vida siguiendo instrucciones estoy solo con mis pensamientos por primera vez, completamente a la deriva, sin nadie que me marque el camino.

Y no me gusta nada.

¿Acaso todos los vencedores tienen que pasar por esto?

* * *

En mis diecisiete años de vida solo recuerdo haber soñado una vez.

Tenía cuatro o cinco, eran los 61° Juegos del Hambre y unos horribles mutos con hocico de lobo y cuerpo de tigre perseguían a todos los sobrevivientes en la Arena. Todo era normal; había crecido viendo asesinatos de ese tipo, pero en esa ocasión, aquellas bestias se quedaron en mi mente. Esa noche me vi a mí mismo en el Estadio, siendo despedazado por una de esas criaturas hasta la muerte, con el rostro lleno de sangre y suplicando por mi vida hasta el final. Creo que fue la única ocasión en que lloré y desperté gritando, completamente aterrado. Recuerdo el enojo de mi padre ante mi muestra de debilidad, y supongo que por eso no volví a soñar.

Pero todo cambió en cuanto cerré los ojos por primera vez en mi distrito luego de regresar de los juegos.

Uno a uno, en cámara lenta, vi sus rostros en el cielo, mirándome, pero yo ya no estaba riendo ni alardeando con mis aliados. Eran todos esos chicos a los que le había asesinado con mis propias manos, mirándome, sonriéndome como si fueran mis amigos. Luego, como si fuera un simple espectador, me veía a mí mismo arrebatándoles la vida, con esa mirada sádica que muchas veces me habían dicho que me caracterizaba, y entonces supe que había disfrutado sintiendo como daban su último aliento, me había causado placer asesinarlos, o eso me mostraba ese Cato al que yo veía. Entonces, él dejó caer el inerte cuerpo de su última víctima y le pasó por encima para acercarse a mí. Yo quise huir, pero mis piernas no me respondieron, quise gritar pero no tenía voz, y entonces él puso su brazo (o el mío) alrededor de mi garganta y presionó. Luché y pedí piedad en vano; él, o yo, estaba asesinándome con una lentitud cruel y sádica.

Desperté con un grito ahogado, luchando por respirar a pesar de que ya no sentía aquella presión contra mi cuello. El otro Cato se había ido y estaba yo solo en mi cama, solo y asustado. Asustado por primera vez en mi vida.

En realidad ya he sentido miedo antes, en el estadio, pero nunca me había permitido demostrarlo.

Aún ahora que me he pasado el resto de la noche en vela puedo recordar ese sueño y sentirlo como algo real. Creí que no sería posible, pero recuerdo todas y cada una de las caras de los chicos de mis sueños, pero sobre todo recuerdo la mía, esos ojos llenos de una locura enfermiza. Es la primera vez que sentí miedo de mí mismo.

Apenas el amanecer despunta en mi ventana me levanto, simulando que nada ha pasado aunque no deje de sentir esa inquietud que me asfixia. Tomo una larga ducha caliente e intento despejarme bajo el agua, lo que no da mucho resultado, ya que al cabo de unos minutos empiezo a sentir que el agua metiéndose en mi boca amenaza con ahogarme, así que salgo de la ducha y me visto para bajar y enfrentar un nuevo día.

El clima del Distrito 2 es agradable, como siempre. Aquí rara vez llueve, hace frío o está nublado, y cuando algo de eso pasa es porque así estaba planeado; el alcalde controla el clima gracias a uno de esos aparatos de alta tecnología del Capitolio. Sé que nadie más en todo Panem tiene ese beneficio, pero a veces que incluso el clima sea predecible es hartante.

Mi propia casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores ya fue propiamente equipada y arreglada por los asistentes del Capitolio para aclimatarla a mi gusto, aunque yo no he escogido nada de todo lo que tengo. La casa es amplia, demasiado para una sola persona; tiene tres pisos y doce habitaciones, la mayoría de las cuales, probablemente, jamás usaré. Las ventanas son amplias para que puedan captar los rayos del sol durante todo el día, los muros de concreto resistente y elegantes acabados de madera tallada de árboles que no crecen aquí. Sé bastante de construcción, minería, armas y materiales debido a que era lo que nos enseñaban en la escuela. Aunque la mayoría aspiraba a ganar los juegos era obligación prepararnos en caso contrario.

Un avox está terminando de servir la enorme mesa cuando llego al salón, y se sobresalta al verme; no tengo idea de cómo se llama, tampoco es que me interese, está prohibido hablarles si no es para darles una orden, además sus lenguas fueron extirpadas, así que no pueden hablar. Con una orden silenciosa le indico que se marche y me obedece de inmediato. No me apetece tener compañía mientras como, mucho menos hoy.

Perses Tate, el acompañante del Distrito 2, mi antiguo acompañante, estará en mi casa cerca del mediodía junto a mi equipo de preparación y Syla, mi estilista de los juegos, para el inicio de la Gira de la Victoria.

La gira consiste en recorrer todo el país para promocionarme. Tendré que viajar de distrito en distrito, levantarme delante de multitudes que me ovacionan por mi triunfo aunque sé que me odian en secreto, mirar a los rostros de las familias cuyos hijos he matado...

No es que me cause problemas. Para esto me entrenaron; ignorar y regodearme en el dolor ajeno es parte de mi vida, pero hay algo que me molesta y no sé qué es. Siento algo extraño cada vez que me imagino a las familias de esos trece chicos que asesiné con mis propias manos mirándome desde sus altares, deseando mi muerte aunque estén obligados a festejarme. Mi estómago se revuelve como si estuviera enfermo y no tengo forma de deshacerme de esa sensación. Debe ser ese maldito sueño.

Sí, tiene que ser eso.

Deambulo el resto de la mañana en vano, intentando no volver a caer en el pensamiento de aquel sueño. Realmente no tengo adónde ir, por lo que solo paso por la escuela del distrito y espero. Las clases se dictan solo en las mañanas, y después del almuerzo son los entrenamientos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, armas y defensa en la academia, por lo que hay un margen de una hora en el que puedo ver a mis antiguos compañeros.

Y allí están, almorzando en el campus bajo la estricta vigilancia de los asistentes que controlan cada caloría y nutriente necesario para una correcta alimentación que ayude a formar un cuerpo sano y fuerte. Saludo a unos viejos asistentes conocidos y me acerco al grupo con el que solía tener más afinidad. Conversamos un momento acerca de la Gira y luego alguien dice algo acerca de los próximos juegos y la posibilidad de presentarse como voluntario, aunque realmente ya no estoy escuchando.

Mi mente empieza a divagar. Me pregunto si alguien me dará instrucciones antes de subirme al tren camino al Distrito 12, el primer lugar en el que me presentaré para después ir subiendo hasta llegar al Capitolio, donde todo terminará con una enorme fiesta en mi honor en la mansión del presidente Snow. No sé si debería haber hablado con mi padre, aunque deduzco que sabe como lidiar con todo esto, después de todo lo ha hecho decenas de veces. Como sea, nuestra relación nunca ha sido demasiado cercana. Él tenía sus asuntos y yo los míos. Además de vencedor es un diseñador de armas del Estado, por lo que siempre estaba ocupado trabajando en su laboratorio y no tenía mucho tiempo para verme. No que me importara, pero se ha convertido en algo tan común que estar con él por más de cinco minutos resulta bastante incómodo. Casi como estar con un completo desconocido.

— ¿Cato?

Parpadeo sin darme cuenta al girar el rostro hacia Clove. Ella, Gallia y Titus me miran con curiosidad, aunque procuran no demostrarlo.

—No es nada— digo de inmediato. Odio cuando ni yo mismo entiendo lo que me pasa— ¿Qué decían?

—Que Clove sería mucho mejor candidata que Senna para los próximos juegos. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Sí, seguro. Clove es la mejor lanzadora de dagas. Sería imposible vencerla.

Clove esboza una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa y sigue su plática con Gallia y Titus.

No podría decirse que somos amigos, pues durante años los he visto solo como rivales potenciales a los que debía sacar de mi camino a cualquier costo, pero Clove es especial. Su madre y la mía eran primas, y vivieron juntas hasta que mi madre ganó los juegos, dos años después del segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Ellas se querían mucho, y tal vez Clove y yo no compartamos el mismo afecto, pero siempre hemos procurado llevarnos bien, eso es un punto crucial en nuestra relación. Tal vez los dos somos demasiados hoscos para decirlo, pues así nos criaron, pero nos respetamos y somos muy leales; el respeto y la lealtad hacia nuestra gente son unas de las principales características de la gente del Distrito 2.

Sin lealtad, respeto, honor y sacrificio, no eres nada. No eres más que un minero de mejillas hundidas del Distrito 12, o un agricultor pobre y miserable del 11. En el Distrito 2 todo el mundo conoce su lugar y respeta las reglas. Amamos al Capitolio porque él nos ama y es muy benevolente con todos nosotros.

O ese es el discurso establecido que estoy obligado a repetir.

— ¿Y qué harás ahora? La Gira empieza en solo unas horas.

—Supongo que debo prepararme— digo, sin darle importancia. Titus suelta una risotada y se cruza de brazos, aumentando el volúmen de sus músculos.

—Somos guerreros, no unas malditas muñecas. Esa gente parece olvidarlo— grazna, molesto. Y tiene razón. Poco nos importa la apariencia cuando lo único que debemos saber hacer es asesinar.

—Todo es parte del estúpido espectáculo— se queja Clove, encogiéndose de hombros— Me pregunto qué harán que me ponga cuando sea voluntaria. Espero que tenga muchas navajas. Si Cato no se hubiera apresurado hubiéramos ido juntos.

—Y hubieran tenido que matarse el uno al otro— nos recuerda Gallia— Y ya sabemos quién hubiera ganado...

—Yo— decimos Clove y yo al mismo tiempo, mirándonos fijamente después.

—Yo soy mejor con los cuchillos— me recuerda, haciéndome fruncir las cejas.

—Y yo soy más fuerte— refuto, mirándola con escepticismo.

—Soy más veloz.

—Solo en distancias cortas. Te cansas con facilidad. Yo soy más resistente.

—Mi puntería es mejor.

—Mi defensa la supera.

—Soy la mejor de la academia.

—Yo ya gané los Juegos del Hambre— digo, y ella se queda callada, como si pensara cómo refutar eso. Lo cierto es que no puede.

—Gran cosa. Ni siquiera había buena competencia.

Da por zanjado el tema con ese comentario incidioso, y yo solo me río para mis adentros. Sus palabras no me molestan porque sé que sigo superándola, y eso le fastidia.

Luego de que almuerzan los tres se van a la Academia del Hueso y vuelvo a quedarme solo, lo cual es perfecto porque las cámaras no deben tardar mucho en llegar.

Camino de regreso a la Aldea y por un instante me debato entre si ir a ver a mi padre o no. Al final desisto de esa idea. El viejo y yo nunca hemos sido muy unidos, y si quiere verme sabe donde encontrarme. Aunque estará obligado a ir a despedirme a la estación, así que supongo que lo veré de cualquier forma. Pocas veces en la historia de los juegos padre e hijo se han proclamado vencedores, así que todo el mundo tendrá el ojo puesto sobre nosotros.

Apenas entro al límite de mi barrio veo los coches estacionados frente a mi casa y puedo ver gente moviéndose a través de las ventanas. Perses y los demás ya llegaron.

—Ahí estás, chico. ¡Date prisa!— exclama mi antiguo acompañante, saliendo de la casa para empujarme dentro de ella— ¿Dónde diablos estabas? Sabes que hay un horario que cumplir.

—Sí, ya sé. Déjame en paz.

—Nada de eso— dice una voz de mujer— Hola, cariño— Syla, mi estilista, me besa las dos mejillas y se acomoda su peluca color plata; toda ella está vestida y pintada del mismo color, tanto así que parece una estatua viviente. Si no tuviera una imagen que mantener sin duda me reiría— Bien, bien, bien. Ducha, humectación, color y depilación— exclama, aplaudiendo para que sus asistentes se muevan— Tenemos a un cavernícola entre nosotros, pero cuando acaben con él quiero que se convierta en una hermosa mariposa...

—No me voy a convertir en nada— gruño, permitiendo que alguien me saque la camisa por la cabeza.

Syla me mira de lado y mueve su peluca lisa de un lado a otro.

—Es un decir, querido. ¡Bien, señores, procuren que ningún vello vuelva a crecer en esta piel tan bella! ¡Tenemos el tiempo en contra!

Sus asistentes me llevan casi a empujones hasta la ducha y encienden el agua caliente. Fácilmente les saco al menos una cabeza a todos, pero eso no parece intimidarlos como Syla lo hace. Mientras estoy bajo el agua hay como seis manos tallándome con fuerza y jalando de mi cabello a pesar de que sigo usándolo corto. Me secan con uno de los programas de la ducha y rápidamente se deshacen del vello extra en mi pecho, rostro, espalda y nudillos, luego untan todo mi cuerpo con una sustancia pastosa que impedirá que ese vello vuelva a crecer por un largo tiempo. Recortan las puntas de mi cabello, le ponen algo que lo vuelve unos tonos de rubio más claro, me untan con más cosas y solo después me permiten vestirme.

Syla me entrega unas botas de cuero, pantalones de mezclilla negros y una camiseta y pañoleta grises a juego. Nada mal, aunque esa tela liviana no me abrigará nada cuando lleguemos al 12.

Es ese momento Perses vuelve a hacer acto de presencia dirigiendo a las cámaras para que filmen mi estudio de música.

No soy músico, y creo que en toda mi vida no he tocado ni dos notas, pero este año todo el mundo estará tarareando las canciones que supuestamente yo escribí cuando en realidad lo ha hecho uno de los amigos de Syla en el Capitolio. Lo cierto es que lo único que de verdad sé hacer es mata, no soy bueno en nada más, pero necesitaba otro tipo de talento, y me gusta la música, así que esa me pareció una buena opción.

—Bien, Cato, párate junto a tus partituras y trata de lucir feliz— Perses me arroja a las cámaras y desaparece de mi vista. Yo solo intento mostrarme dedicado y emocionado por mi música.

El resto de la tarde transcurre entre gritos, órdenes y más cámaras capturando cada uno de mis movimientos aquí en el Distrito 2. Luego vamos en coche hasta la estación y hay un emotivo momento en que mi padre se despide de mí.Tenerlo cerca es incómodo, pero procuro que no se note. Me despido de mi gente, que no deja de ovacionarme, y subo al tren con Brutus y Lyme, mis dos mentores y únicas personas de mi distrito que vendrán conmigo. Y solo entonces suspiro con cansancio, dejándome caer sobre un mullido sofá de la sala.

—Largo día, ¿eh?— dice Lyme, intentando entablar una conversación, a lo que me rehúso terminantemente.

—Voy a estar en mi cuarto— digo, levantándome para irme.

Entro en la lujosa habitación y me cambio por algo más sensillo antes de la cena.

Dicen que el viaje hasta el Distrito 12 durará casi dos días, así que procuro sentirme lo más cómodo posible.

Algo me dice que lo necesitaré.

**oOo**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**_N _**_del_**_ A:_**

**Si les gustó, comenten. Estas historias no se esriben solas, saben?**

**Próximo capítulo: "La flor más bella de Panem"**

_"Me quedo escondido tras las pared, solo escuchándola tocar. Hay algo en ella que me llama, algo me impide irme; es algo en su apariencia tan frágil, o en sus movimientos tan delicados y elegantes._

_No quiero dejar de escucharla tocar. Nunca."_

**Nos leeremos!**

**H.S.**


	3. La flor más bella de Panem

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**3**

**.**

**La flor más bella de Panem**

**.**

* * *

**oOo**

Por la mañana, al despertar, lo primero que hago es asomarme a la ventana. Estoy solo así que no me privo de esbozar una mueca de admiración al ver la masa blanca que cubre todo el paisaje. Jamás he visto la nieve en persona, solo en libros y en la televisión. Aunque suene infantil, me gustaría bajar y poder tocarla; supongo que podré hacerlo en cuanto lleguemos al 12.

— ¡Arriba, Cato! ¡Deja de ser perezoso y vístete para desayunar!— grita Perses tras golpear mi puerta con el puño cerrado— Date prisa. Llegaremos al Distrito 12 al mediodía.

—Ya voy— gruño. Estoy despierto desde hace rato, pero no me molesto en hacérselo saber.

Me visto con la misma ropa de ayer y me paso una mano por el cabello para acomodarlo. Ni siquiera me esfuerzo por verme bien, después de todo Syla y su equipo de estilistas se encargarán de eso antes de que lleguemos a nuestro destino.

Recorro el angosto pasillo y salgo directo al comedor, donde solo están Lyme y Perses, charlando animadamente.

—Buenos días, Cato— me saluda mi mentora, señalando la silla vacía junto a ella— ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Regular— me encojo de hombros y me siento. Un asistente se apresura a servirme un desayuno rico en proteínas y fibra.

— ¿Chocolate?— me ofrece Lyme con una sonrisa, haciendo que la mire.

—No puede comerlo— contesta Perses por mí, sin dejar de revisar su itinerario. El traje color vino que lleva hoy es mucho más sobrio de los que estoy acostumbrado a verle puestos. Contraresta muy bien con su cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás. Su rostro es tan pálido, libre de cualquier tipo de maquillaje o concesión al Capitolio, e inexpresivo como siempre, que si no fuera por sus joyas, su forma exagerada de hablar a veces y sus ademanes graciosos, fácilmente podría pasar por alguien de los distritos.

Aun así su actitud restrictiva me molesta.

—Claro que puedo comerlo.

—No, no puedes. El chocolate tiene demasiadas grasas saturadas y tú debes mantener tu físico.

—Él puede hacerlo perfectamente— argumenta Lyme, pasándome una taza— Como lo que quieras, Cato.

De repente se escucha un escándalo de tacones, risas tontas y vocecillas chillonas acercándose por el corredor, y tengo que contenerme para no clavarme el tenedor en la garganta.

— ¡Hola, hola, hola!— saluda Syla, mi estilista, mientras ella y su equipo ocupan sus lugares, sonrientes— ¿Cómo amaneció nuestro aclamado vencedor el día de hoy?— pregunta con ese estúpido acento del Capitolio, tocándome el brazo como si hubiera alguna clase de confianza entre nosotros. Es decir, conoce mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo, pero eso no quiere decir que confíe en ella. De hecho, no confío en nadie, mucho menos si se trata de la gente del Capitolio.

Si algo nos enseñaron los Días Oscuros a la gente del Distrito 2 es que no importa que tan fiel te mantengas al Estado, ellos pueden apuñalarte por la espalda cuando más les plazca. Nosotros fuimos el único distrito que no se sublevó durante la guerra, y aun así pagamos las consecuencias; y nadie lo dirá nunca en voz alta, pero eso es algo que no mi gente nunca podrá olvidar, mucho menos perdonar.

De cualquier forma, lo primero que aprendes en el 2 es a siempre fingir que llevas la corriente. Solo eso nos ha mantenido en relativas mejores condiciones que muchos otros distritos.

Algo en mi rostro debe advertirle a Syla lo mucho que me molesta su mano sobre mí, porque casi de inmediato la retira, soltando una risita nerviosa mientras se acomoda los rizos pelirrojos que salen disparados en todas direcciones.

—Bien— digo, cortante. No sé qué es lo que todos piensan de mí, pero en verdad odio ser el centro de atención, algo muy poco alentador cuando estoy a punto de pasearme por todos los distritos como si fuera una celebridad. Una celebridad que ha matado a muchos de los hijos, familiares o amigos de las personas que, se supone, deben admirarme.

Eso será, como mínimo, muy incómodo, pero ¿qué más da? Me preparé toda mi vida para esto.

—Desayuna rápido— dice Perses, revisando su tableta electrónica de cristal—. Tardaste siglos en levantarte y el equipo de preparación todavía debe trabajar en tu rostro y cabello.

― ¿Rostro y cabello?

― ¿No viste tu ventana? Estamos muy cerca del Distrito Doce. El lugar que hasta el diablo olvidó. Aquí los inviernos son los más crudos de todo Panem― dice Perses, deslizando el dedo por su tableta para leer— Demonios. El tren volverá a detenerse en diez minutos— anuncia, levantándose para salir con la nariz metida en su pantalla.

El Distrito 12. Nuestra primera parada. Personalmente hubiera preferido jamás conocerlo, pero así no es como funciona la Gira de la Victoria. Habitualmente empieza en el Distrito 12 y después va en orden descendente de distrito hasta el 1, seguido del Capitolio. El distrito del vencedor se salta y se reserva para el final de toda la "maravillosa" travesía.

Brutus ha comentado alguna vez que el 12 ofrece la celebración menos fabulosa de todas, que consiste sólo en una cena para los tributos y un rally de victoria en la plaza, donde nadie tiene pinta de estarse divirtiendo en lo más mínimo. A nadie por estos lados parece entusiasmarles la idea de que los visite un vencedor, lo que probablemente sea porque, según he leído, en setenta y tres años solo ha conseguido dos ganadores, de los cuales uno ya mordió el polvo.

— ¿Cómo se llama el vencedor con vida del 12?— pregunto. Syla y su equipo me miran, confundidos, interrumpiendo su charla sobre aves asadas.

— ¿Quién?— inquiere Thea.

—El barrigón y viejo que hace dos años vomitó sobre el escenario durante la cosecha— aclara Calix.

— ¿El que siempre está ebrio?— pregunta Selenia, compartiendo una mirada confusa con Syla.

—Sí, ése. El amigo de Effie Trinket.

— ¿Son amigos?

—Eso parece, aunque no creo que...— comienzan a desvariar y se olvidan de mi pregunta.

—Haymitch Abernathy— dice finalmente Lyme, haciéndolos callar— Su nombre es Haymitch Abernathy.

— ¡Ah, sí! Es un Don nadie.

Todos ríen, excepto Lyme.

— ¿Cómo llegó a ser un vencedor, entonces?— digo. Lo recuerdo, y todo lo que dijeron es cierto. No me sorprende que el 12 no haya podido coronar a un vencedor desde hace tantos años. Si Haymitch Abernathy enseña como cuida de su apariencia entonces tampoco me sorprendería que nunca volviera a haberlo. Supongo que en su época debió ser un buen guerrero, o haber tenido mucha suerte; de otra forma no encuentro explicación a que también sea un vencedor.

—No lo recuerdo— dice Syla— Yo era muy pequeña... ¿Chicos?

Comienza una coreografía de cabezas negando. En ese momento Perses vuelve a entrar refunfuñando al comedor, alza la vista de la pantalla y arquea una ceja al notar todas las miradas puestas en él.

—Yo ni siquiera había nacido— se defiende, saliendo por la otra puerta, rumbo a la sala de control sin volver a mirar a la mesa.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?— pregunta alguien, y la conversación redirige hacia él y las especulaciones acerca de su edad, y de como su familia es tan rica e importante que por eso le concedieron el distrito más popular de los Juegos aún siendo prácticamente un niño.

—Fue más astuto que los demás.

— ¿Eh?

—Haymitch— me dice Lyme, mientras los demás siguen discutiendo sobre la edad de mi acompañante— Ganó tres años antes que yo porque encontró la manera de aprovechar el campo de batalla.

Asiento y desvío la mirada de regreso a mi comida. Lo cierto es que poco me interesan el 12 y su vencedor, solo pregunté por pura inercia.

― ¿Dónde está Brutus?― Pregunto.

―Durmiendo. Sin cabello y con esa cara no necesita prepararse— dice Lyme, y me permito reír de lado ante el comentario, pero borro esa sonrisa de inmediato al alzar la vista y encontrar sus ojos curiosos mirándome con alguna extraña clase de fascinación.

— ¿Qué?

Lyme parpadea y baja la mirada.

—Lo siento. Es que nunca te había visto sonreír, y... Eres tan parecido a tu padre...

Levanto una ceja, sorprendido. Es extraño que diga eso, teniendo en cuenta que desde que tengo memoria todos siempre dicen que me parezco más a mi madre, sobre todo cuando sonrío (en las raras y escasas ocasiones en que lo hago); pero no le doy importancia.

— ¡Oh!— chilla Syla, golpeando suavemente mi mano para volver a llamar mi atención— ¡Anoche organizamos tu vagón de vestuario! Y créeme cuando te digo que éste año sí me he esmerado, sobre todo con tus trajes de gala. ¡Vas a ser la envidia de todos los vencedores, habidos y por haber!

―Lo que digas— murmuro con desgana.

Ya pasa del mediodía y no tardarán en servir el almuerzo, así que tras acabarme el jugo de naranjas me llevan casi a rastras a mi habitación.

Contrario a lo que hubiera creído, esta vez mi preparación no resulta tan tortuosa. Me obligan a ducharme y luego se encargan de deshacerse del vello que apenas se asoma en mi barbilla después de casi dos días de viaje. No sé que tiene esta gente con el vello. Luego me untan la cara con una pasta espesa y grumosa que arde como el infierno.

—Con esto estarás bien el resto del viaje— dice Calix. Ahora que lo dice, recuerdo que en la arena, incluso después de casi tres semanas, con heridas y cortadas, mi rostro se mantuvo completamente suave a pesar de que me he rasurado desde los quince. A ninguno de los chicos nos creció la barba, y muchos éramos lo bastante mayores como para que nos creciera.

Cuando estoy listo (es decir, afeitado, con las uñas limpias, los dientes imposiblemente blancos y el cabello peinado con gomina), me visten con unos pantalones gruesos y negros, pero cómodos, a pesar de que son algo ajustados en ela pantorrilla; me meten una camiseta de algodón muy suave y cuello alto por la cabeza, también negra, unas botas pesadas para la nieve, y, como toque final, guantes, un gorro de piel, y un abrigo marrón, ridículamente ostentoso de la piel de algún animal muy suave. Syla dice algo así como visón.

Conclusión: todos me alaban y dicen que me veo muy masculino cuando en realidad me siento como un muñeco de piel, envuelto en más piel.

Perses, que lleva un traje bastante parecido (aunque su abrigo es de lana suave y discreta), me va a buscar para repasar el programa una última vez. Me dejarán conducir por la ciudad mientras los residentes fingirán que me aclaman. Luego habrá una presentación que tendrá lugar ante el Edificio de Justicia, una inmensa y vieja estructura de concreto.

La plaza está rodeada de escaparates de las tiendas de la zona más 'acaudalada' de la ciudad, una carnicería, una panadería, boticas, farmacias, todo bastente limpio y ordenado. El espectáculo central se llevará a cabo sobre un escenario armado frente al Edificio de Justicia. Seré presentado, el alcalde del 12 leerá un discurso en mi honor, y responderé con un agradecimiento por guión proporcionado por el Capitolio. Si un vencedor tuviera algún aliado especial entre los tributos muertos, se considera bueno agregar también varios comentarios personales. Para mi buena suerte eso no pasará hasta que llegue al Distrito 1, así que no es algo de lo que deba preocuparme todavía. Finalmente, me obsequiarán algún tipo de placa, y después mi equipo y yo podremos retirarnos al Edificio de Justicia, donde será servida una cena especial.

Mientras el tren entra en la vieja y sucia estación del Distrito 12, Syla le da los últimos retoques a mi conjunto, poniéndome un ridículo sombrero peludo.

Miro por una ventanilla durante un segundo mientras nos detenemos. Este lugar es deprimente, aún peor que la zona minera de mi distrito. No sé si es la nieve, el cielo gris o las precarias casas que se ven a lo lejos, pero hay algo muy parecido a la desolación en el ambiente.

Así que nos quedamos de pie, en silencio, observando cómo entramos en la mugrienta estacioncita del Distrito 12. A través de la ventanilla veo que el andén está hasta arriba de cámaras. Todos están deseando presenciar el inicio de mi viaje.

— ¿Listo?

Por el rabillo del ojo veo que Lyme me ofrece una sonrisa y la miro, vacilante.

—No necesito estarlo— digo, y regreso la vista al frente.

Apenas las puertas se abren llega hasta mi un horrendo olor que no logro identificar, como goma quemada o algo así. Perses se tapa la nariz y me dice que no tardaré en acostumbrarme, lo cual es cierto.

Un pequeño comité de bienvenida nos espera en la plataforma; un hombre de mediana edad y rostro cansado, que deduzco debe ser el alcalde, le da la mano a Perses y después a mí.

―Es un verdadero placer que nos visites― me dice. A pesar de las formalidades es demasiado obvio que los dos estamos aquí solo por obligación— Es un gran honor para nuestro distrito.

Estrecho su mano y siento a alguien acercándoseme por la izquierda, aunque no le doy importancia hasta que escucho su voz suave y dulce, que apenas suena como un arrullo.

―Bienvenido― mis ojos encuentran primero un ramo de flores amarillas envueltas en papel celofán; luego suben hasta posarse en el rostro de la chica que las sostiene, robándome el aliento por un segundo.

Viste un recatado vestido de invierno de seda azul (mi color favorito) y un abrigo de lana. Su cabello es largo y rubio, no de mi tono, sino que el suyo parecen miles de hilos de oro formando una reluciente mata. Su cuerpo es menudo, aunque se ve fuerte pero sigue siendo muy femenino, no como el de las chicas de mi distrito, cuya rudeza en los músculos muchas veces les quita ese aire tan delicado. Esta chica parece frágil, pero no como el cristal, sino más bien del tipo de fragilidad que en casa una mujer no puede permitirse. Y sus ojos... Juro que jamás he visto ojos más grandes y azules. Creo que, incluso, son casi hipnóticos. Irreales.

La chica reconoce mi inspección y baja la mirada con pena.

―Acepta las flores, Cato― Perses me da un disimulado empujón y me veo obligado a obedecerlo. Ni siquiera he sujetado el ramo cuando siento que la chica lo suelta para escabullirse detrás de una mujer que integra la comitiva que los acompaña.

―Gracias― atino a decir.

Ella ni siquiera me mira mientras asiente; me tiene miedo, y eso no es algo que me sorprenda, pero, por alguna razón, ahora mismo me molesta.

Otros funcionarios del Estado me dan la mano y hacen algún comentario. Claramente no se muestran encantados con mi presencia, pero sí muy formales y educados.

― ¿Quién es la chica?― le pregunto a Lyme mientras Perses y el alcalde intercambian algunos comentarios sobre la organización del evento. Ella me mira con sorpresa y después sonríe, haciendo que me arrepienta de haberle preguntado.

―Si no me equivoco, su nombre es Madge― dice― Es la única hija del alcalde Undersee. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Nada.

Solo veo a dos agentes de la paz esperándonos fuera de la estación, y nos dirigen junto al alcalde, y las que deben ser su esposa e hija, a la parte trasera de un elegante coche verde. Nos dan un rápido paseo por el centro de la ciudad mientras me explican algunas cosas sobre minería y carbón. Nada de eso me interesa, así que me paso todo el recorrido sin quitar los ojos de la hija del alcalde, y ella se lo pasa rehuyendo de ni mirada.

No sé porqué me intriga verla. He visto a muchas muchachas bonitas, pero como ella, con aquel brillo de inocencia en la mirada, nunca.

La ceremonia se celebra en la plaza, uno de los pocos lugares que parecen agradables en el Distrito 12. La plaza está rodeada de tiendas y alegres banderines de colores que cuelgan de los edificios, pero aún así se respira un ambiente de tristeza. Me recuerda a las cosechas del Distrito 2, donde todos debemos mostrarnos emocionados, pero si uno mira con atención puede entrever el dolor y el miedo de muchos de nuestros ciudadanos.

Claro que nadie más puede verlo, porque si algo hemos aprendido los habitantes del 2 con los años es a siempre guardar las apariencias.

Luego de casi veinte minutos me canso de que la hija del alcalde me ignore y desvío la mirada hacia la plaza, cruzándome con la de varios aldeanos de ojos oscuros y mejillas hundidas. Un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos grises se me queda viendo cuando pasamos frente a él, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de odio que conozco demasiado bien. Sin embargo, levanto la barbilla con actitud altiva, como siempre me han enseñado, y no dejo de mirarlo en ningún momento hasta que nos alejamos definitivamente. He notado que aquí la gente más pobre parece tener los ojos y el cabello oscuro.

El coche nos deja detrás del Edificio de Justicia. Nos llevan rápidamente al interior y puedo oler que en algún lugar están preparando la comida. Nos hacen pasar un momento a un salón de sillones de terciopelo y nos piden esperar unos minutos hasta que terminen de reunir a la gente afuera. Syla y su equipo empiezan a curiosear mientras Lyme hace algún que otro comentario sobre lo poco que conoce del 12. Perses sigue con su tableta electrónica, organizando el itinerario de nuestra próxima parada: el Distrito 11, y yo me quedo junto a una puerta y examino algunas esculturas de hierro. Todo parece ser viejo, pero el lugar está muy limpio y ordenado. Su Edificio de Justicia no es muy grande ni espectacular, pero sí está bien cuidado.

Me cruzo de brazos cuando el sonido de la entrada me sobresalta, haciéndome retroceder por instinto. Las pesadas puertas de madera se abren con un fuerte rechinido y no tarda en llegar a mí un nauseabundo hedor a licor y vómito entremezclados.

Un hombre alto y barrigón se abre paso entre mi grupo, dando pasos errantes y pesados. Su ropa está almidonada y planchada, pero llena de manchas, y huele como si se hubiera revolcado en algo muerto. Todo su aspecto, en general, es deplorable, aunque debo tenerle en cuenta que se nota que está luchando por mantenerse erguido.

—Lyme— gruñe, con voz carrasposa. Su mirada reparan primero en mi mentora y después en los demás, y regresa a Lyme.

—Haymitch.

— ¿Dónde está?— pregunta, ahogando un desagradable eructo. Entonces, como si lo presintiera, se da la vuelta y clava sus ojos grises en mí.

Vuelvo a hacerme hacia atrás instintivamente. No sé porqué, pero su mirada me incomoda.

Haymitch Abernathy carraspea; también parece incómodo. Da un paso hacia atrás y se faja la sucia camisa con disimulo, peinándose el grasoso cabello oscuro hacia atrás.

—Hola— me dice, un tanto dudoso. Vacila unos segundos y se acerca de dos zancadas, limpiándose la mano en la ropa antes de extendérmela— Soy Haymitch. ¡Ujum! Haymitch Abernathy. Vencedor del Distrito 12.

—Cato— me limito a contestar. No me molesto en decirle mi apellido. Los vencedores del 2 siempre nos representamos solo con nuestros nombres de pila. Sujeto su mano y él la aprieta con algo de fuerza, sin quitar sus ojos de los míos.

—Eres idéntico a ella...— susurra, con voz pastosa, como si hablara consigo mismo— A tu madre— añade, todavía sin soltarme. Asiento y yo mismo me libero de su agarre, dando un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Conoció a mi madre?

Haymitch desvía el rostro y camina hacia un mueble antiguo. Solo ahora me doy cuenta de que había una botella de vino sobre él.

—Hace muchos años...— responde, y en ese momento entra un asistente que le indica que debe presentarse al escenario.

Haymitch se me adelanta tambaleándose y sale primero, dejándome con la duda de lo que iba a decir.

—Cato, es hora— dice Perses, dándome un empujón hacia la salida.

— ¿Hay muchas personas?

—Básicamente, todo el distrito— responde él, indiferente— Bien, conoces la rutina, pero te aconsejo que digas algo bueno sobre los tributos del 12.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo sus caras.

—Eso no importa. Sus nombres eran Jon y Ritter. Solo di algo amable y finge que los recuerdas. Y, si quieres un consejo, encuentra un punto fijo y no digas nada estúpido.

—No pedí tu consejo.

—Como sea. Largo.

Mientras vamos en línea recta hasta la entrada delantera, puedo oír cómo empieza a sonar el himno en la plaza. Perses me empuja otra vez. El alcalde me está presentando mientras las inmensas puertas se abren con un gruñido.

―Altivo y feroz― me recuerda el hombre del Capitolio, indicándome que levante el mentón con una mano antes de darme un último empujón nada amistoso. Mis pies empiezan a moverse hacia delante.

Hay un sonoro aplauso, pero ninguna de las otras respuestas que he obtenido en el Capitolio o en casa, los vítores, gritos y silbidos.

El viento helado me congela la nariz mientras avanzo hacia adelante por el escenario, acercándome al micrófono de pie; mis ojos se ajustan, veo que de los edificios de la plaza han colgado banderas donde están las cámaras; está todo lleno de gente, aunque no parecen tantos como en el Distrito 2.

Como siempre, una plataforma especial ha sido construida al final del escenario para las familias de los tributos muertos. En el lado del chico, hay una pareja y una chica alta y delgaducha, los tres de ojos grises, piel aceitunada y cabello oscuro. En el de la chica, solo hay una mujer muy anciana y una niña de ojos grandes y llorosos. Me siento extraño al ver a esas personas sin recordar a sus hijos, así que me concentro en mirar hacia adelante, aparentando que nada me importa.

El aplauso se apaga y el alcalde pronuncia el discurso en mi honor. Su hija se me acerca con otro inmenso ramo de flores, y cuando intento (aunque va en contra de todos mis intintos) darle las gracias, se vuelve a alejar de mí con la cabeza gacha, reafirmando mi teoría de que me tiene miedo. Entonces enfrento a la multitud, preparando las tarjetas del guión establecido.

_"Que acabe pronto"_, pienso, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

—Lealtad, honor y sacrifio— empiezo—. Son las tres cosas que Los Juegos del Hambre nos han inculcado para no olvidar y no volver a cometer los errores del pasado— hago una pausa que estaba planeada y me mojo los labios— Los tributos del Distrito 12 demostraron poseer esas tres virtudes al entregar sus vidas por nuestra amada nación; y por eso, permanecerán en nuestras memorias por siempre. Pelearon hasta el final, y no murieron en vano. Su sacrificio nos recuerda que la benevolencia se gana con honor y lealtad hacia nuestra gran nación. Y sus muertes nos recuerdan la dicha de seguir con vida... Debemos honrar a Panem con el sacrificio de sus hijos— finalizo; no sé porqué, pero las miradas vacías de estas personas, de alguna forma, me incomodan— Panem hoy. Panem mañana. Panem por siempre.

Hay un aplauso muy protocolario y rígido después de eso. El alcalde me da una pesada placa y nos damos la mano.

—Nada mal. Andando— Perses me sujeta por el cuello de la camisa y me obliga a andar. Soy igual de alto y más fuerte, pero no puedo golpearlo, así que solo me limito a liberarme de si agarre y caminar por mi cuenta.

Haymitch Abernathy sale detrás de nosotros y se detiene para hablar con Lyme.

— ¿Qué sigue ahora?— pregunto a mi equipo mientras los observo de reojo.

—Tenemos que hacer tiempo hasta la hora de arreglarte para la cena— dice Syla, acomodándome el cuello del abrigo.

— ¿Y mientras tanto qué?

—Pues yo debo hacerle algunos retoques a tu vestuario. Con permiso— canturrea mi estilista, subiendo por una escalinata de mármol tras un montón de asistentes que suben cargando montañas de ropa.

—Nosotros dormiremos un poco más antes de la hora. ¡Adiosito!— Selenia, Thea y Calix se van los tres juntos, dejándome a solas con Perses y su tableta.

— ¿Y Brutus?— pregunto, notando la ausencia de mi mentor masculino.

—Se quedó en el tren. Odia el Distrito 12. Pero saldrá para la cena.

— ¿Y qué se supone que yo haga hasta entonces?

Él se da la vuelta y ni siquiera me mira cuando está tecleando.

—No lo sé. Puedes dar un paseo o encerrarte en la habitación que prepararon para ti. No me interesa mientras estés listo a la hora pactada— y sin decir más se da la vuelta y se une al alcalde, que acaba de entrar con su familia. Su hija le dice algo al oído y se despide de mi acompañante con un educado movimiento de cabeza antes de desaparecer por una puerta.

Y entonces se me ocurre algo. No sé si está permitido, pero cuando nadie me observa me dirijo muy lentamente hacia el mismo lugar, procurando no hacer ruido al abrir la puerta. El aire helado me golpea una vez más, aunque esta vez no me molesta. Estiro el cuello y veo a la hija del alcalde abriéndose paso entre la gente que empieza a abandonar la plaza en silenciosas filas. Por un momento me detengo, pero, Perses dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera, ¿no? Y creo que lo que quiero es dar un paseo.

Me quito el estorboso abrigo que solo llama la atención, después de todo mi ropa es térmica, e intento mezclarme entre un grupo de gente rubia al pasar junto a unos agentes de la paz. La hija del alcalde va a unos cuantos metros delante, saludando a algunos agentes de tanto en tanto con la cabeza.

Finalmente toma la salida más próxima y se mete por un camino más limpio y solitario que el anterior, rodeado de unas pocas casas, bastante más elegantes que las del resto del distrito. No puedo evitar sentirme como un acosador o algo peor al estarla siguiendo, pero mis pies se mueven solos tras ella. De pronto, se detiene, y me apresuro a detenerme también. Quiero esconderme o darme la vuelta, pero me congelo cuando sus ojos azules encuentran los míos, mirándome con sorpresa.

Ella no dice ni hace nada, solo me observa de lado, curiosa y ligeramente intimidada.

Diablos.

—El alcalde— las palabras salen solas de mis labios, y ella frunce el ceño, aún más confundida— Tu...padre dijo que podías enseñarme el distrito— miento; lo bueno es que estoy tan acostumbrado a hacerlo que me sale de forma natural.

La hija del alcalde abre un poco más los ojos y me mira fijamente, como si intentara ver más allá de mis palabras. Me siento un poco incómodo bajo su escrutinio, pero me relajo cuando se da la vuelta del todo para hablar conmigo.

— ¿Y tu acompañante?— pregunta, con esa voz tan dulce que me hace sentir extraño, fuera de lugar.

Me permito acercarme un poco más y veo en sus ojos el temor al que ya estoy tan acostumbrado. Sin embargo, ella no retrocede.

—Prefirió quedarse trabajando— decido sonar un poco más demandante, aunque no demasiado, para no asustarla aún más— ¿Vas a darme un recorrido o no?

Madge (creo que ese es el nombre que me dio Lyme), se sobresalta ligeramente. Luego baja la cabeza y creo ver que se muerde el labio.

Luce... Linda.

Empiezo a pensar que va a negarse a acompañarme cuando vuelve a alzar la vista y enfrenta mi mirada con la suya.

—Tengo...— vacila— Iba a mi casa a cambiarme. ¿Te molestaría...?

—No, no. Adelante— me paro a su lado y le indico que camine, con esa pose solemne que he visto usar a la gente del Capitolio. Ella me mira y parpadea, vacilando nuevamente antes de recorrer el trayecto que falta hasta la casa del alcalde, una elegante construcción de concreto.

Toca la puerta, pero nadie nos abre.

—Olvidé que hoy tenían el día libre— la escucho suspirar— Disculpa— me hago a un lado y ella abre la puerta, dándome paso— ¿Quieres entrar?

—Tú primero.

Ella asiente y pasa. Yo la sigo y cierro la puerta. La casa del alcalde es amplia y muy elegante por dentro. Desde el vestíbulo puedo ver un enorme piano negro en medio de una sala que podría ser un salón de conciertos.

—Puedes... Necesito subir.

Asiento y le hago una seña, preguntándole si no le importa que recorra su casa en lo que se tarda y ella asiente, perdiéndose escaleras arriba.

Es increíble lo mucho que dista la casa del alcalde del resto del distrito, con sus paredes y pisos de mármol bien pulido, y adornos de oro. Me recuerda un poco a mi casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores del Distrito 2, pero aquí hay algo diferente. Es como...calor de hogar.

De alguna forma es irritante.

Casi sin quererlo me acerco al piano del salón y lo observo un rato, tratando de tocar unas escalas que Perses intentó enseñarme. Claro que fracaso, una y otra vez, hasta que me interrumpen:

—¿Tocas?

Me doy la vuelta, dándome cuenta de que Madge ha regresado, vistiendo unos pantalones abrigados y una especie de chaqueta de piel. Su voz es tan suave que apenas pude escucharla, haciendo que me sobresaltara.

—Algo así— respondo, a la evasiva; ella asiente y desvía la mirada. Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio por varios segundos hasta que me decido a volverle a hablar— Me tienes miedo— digo, y no es una pregunta.

Madge me mira a los ojos y sus cejas rubias se fruncen graciosamente.

—No te tengo miedo— afirma, mirándome a los ojos. Entonces doy un paso hacia ella y tengo que ahogar una carcajada amarga cuando retrocede.

—Sí, lo tienes. No te culpo; yo también tengo miedo de mí mismo a veces.

Ella me mira, sorprendida. Incluso yo mismo me sorprendo por haber dicho eso.

¡¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?!

—Solo hacemos lo necesario para sobrevivir— su mirada cargada de comprensión me desconcierta.

Ya he visto esa clase de mirada antes en otras personas, y siempre me irritan, pero no esta vez. De alguna forma se siente bien. Tan bien que es abrumador, incluso para mí.

—Tengo... ¿El sanitario?— no sé porqué intento huir, pero lo necesito, y de inmediato.

Ella señala el corredor y me apresuro a seguir su mano, encerrándome en el baño mientras trato desesperadamente de volver a sentirme como yo mismo.

Es extraño, pero esta chica parece lograr con solo su presencia lo que muchos no consiguieron en años: hacerme bajar la guardia. Me siento débil. Me siento estúpido. Me siento débil y estúpido por no ser capaz de controlarme.

Abro el grifo y meto la cabeza debajo, tratando de refrescar mis ideas. De pronto, escucho la música llegando desde el salón y me seco la cara con una elegante toalla bordada. No solo es música, es música hermosa, aún para mí.

Con cuidado abro la puerta y salgo, siendo tan sigiloso como en los Juegos, y desde el corredor la veo, de espaldas a mí, deslizando las manos por las teclas blancas e impolutas, tan concentrada en su tarea que ni siquiera se percata de que estoy oyéndola. Intento acercarme pero algo me detiene. No quiero interrumpirla ni romper aquel aura de dedicación imperturbable. Ser delicado jamás ha estado en mi naturaleza, pero no quiero ser el Cato de siempre con esta chica.

Me quedo escondido tras las pared, solo escuchándola tocar. Hay algo en ella que me llama, algo me impide irme; es algo en su apariencia tan frágil, o en sus movimientos tan delicados y elegantes, como nunca he visto en nadie que haya conocido antes. No quiero dejar de escucharla tocar. Nunca. Madge no es como nadie que haya conocido antes, no sé porqué. Solo lo sé; lo siento.

Sentir... Algo completamente nuevo y desconocido.

Desde niño solo me han enseñado a sentir rabia y orgullo, pero ella no me inspira nada de eso. Es algo mucho más cálido y difícil de interpretar. Me siento confundido de una manera inquietante. Me molesta sentirme así. Me disgusta, pero al mismo tiempo no.

Es demasiado complicado entenderlo ahora.

Tres golpes interrumpen el hilo de mis pensamientos, haciéndome buscar la fuente del sonido con la mirada. Miro por la ventana hacia la puerta de enfrente pero no hay nadie. Sin embargo, los golpes se vuelven a escuchar y Madge se detiene, girándose hacia mí y frunciendo el ceño con intriga.

No sé porqué su mirada me incomoda de tal forma que pareciese que acaba de descubrirme haciendo algo malo. Pero no parece ser así para ella.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?— pregunta, y los golpes vuelven a sonar, respondiendo a su pregunta.

Madge se levanta y corretea hacia la cocina, donde se encamina directo a la puerta trasera. Apenas la abre no tardo mucho en reconocer al chico de la plaza, el que no me quitaba los ojos de encima, parado frente a la casa del alcalde, junto a una chica delgada y muy parecida a él. Los dos miran a Madge primero, luego me miran a mí y abren sus ojos grandes y opacos con sorpresa.

Son tan distintos a Madge, sucios y con ojeras bajo los rostros pálidos, pero sin embargo los tres pertenecen al mismo lugar. Como diamantes y carbón. Es difícil no notarlo.

—Hola, Katniss— saluda la hija del alcalde, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

La chica se concentra por unos segundos en la punta de la trenza que cae por su hombro izquierdo, contestando un tímido 'hola', para luego añadir: se nos hizo tarde.

—Eres Cato, del Distrito 2— gruñe el chico de pronto, mirándome fijo y sin parpadear, de la misma forma que esperaba que todos en esta gira me miraran, así que no me dejo amedrentar por un muerto de hambre del Distrito 12.

—Así es.

— ¿Qué haces en la casa del alcalde?— pregunta con brusquedad, y lo miro de arriba a abajo, demostrándole que soy superior a él y toda su gente.

—Ese no es asunto de un muerto de hambre como tú— replico, grosero y procurando dejar bastante claro el desprecio que siento por verlo fuera de la casa de Madge. Y mis palabras parecen molestarlo, ya que da un amenazante paso hacia mí, pero su acompañante lo detiene.

—No lo hagas— dice, tan bajito que me cuesta escucharla.

—No sabía que el alcalde recibía asesinos en su casa— suelta con repulsión.

Ni siquiera lo pienso cuando levanto mi puño y lo estrello contra su cara, derribándolo en el acto. Sin embargo, no me esperaba que él se levantara y me regresara el golpe, aturdiéndome.

— ¡Gale!

Algo hace "click" en mi cabeza al recibir el golpe, y la realidad desaparece, transformándose en uno de mis aterradores sueños en el Estadio.

Me levanto de un salto y le doy otro puñetazo, en el estómago esta vez, quitándole todo el aire, pero no termino ahí. Me lanzo sobre él a horcajadas y pongo mis manos alrededor de su cuello, apretando con fuerza. De repente estoy de regreso en la Arena, ya no en el Distrito 12, y peleo contra el chico del 7 que casi logró asesinarme.

Debo matarlo o él me matará a mí.

Lo siento luchar contra los músculos de mis brazos, retorcerse y arañar, hasta que cada vez lo hace con menos fuerza, pero no lo suelto. No puedo hacerlo.

Apenas puedo respirar, y mis músculos están tan contraídos que me hacen daño. Mi enemigo poco a poco deja de luchar. Ya casi puedo sentir su vida yéndosele por mis manos. Reconozco la sensación de la muerte rondando.

El Cato de la Arena, el asesino despiadado, el psicópata, ha regresado.

— ¡Cato, basta!

Me paralizo al instante y mis manos se aflojan solas, soltando la garganta del chico al escuchar ese grito a mis espaldas.

Tan súbitamente como apareció, el otro Cato vuelve a desaparecer, dejándome alterado y confundido, aún sobre aquel chico que lucha por respirar y aferrarse a la vida. Y salgo de encima suyo sin poder evitar sentirme horrorizado por mi falta de estribos, cuando en realidad sé que no debería importarme.

Fui criado para ser un asesino a sangre fría y ya he matado antes, ¿qué diferencia haría un número más?

No sé la respuesta, pero sí sé que no quiero volver a la Arena.

—Yo lo...lo siento— la voz apenas me sale, no sé si porque de verdad estoy arrepentido o porque ni tolero esa mirada de temor en sus ojos azules y llorosos. No en ella— No sé... No sé que fue lo que me pasó... Yo no...

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando empecé a correr lejos, tampoco del momento en que regresé al Edificfio de Justicia, sobresaltado y sudado.

— ¿Cato? ¿En dónde estabas? ¡¿Qué te pasó?!— Lyme se acerca a mí rápidamente, pero rehuyo de su tacto. No quiero que nada ni nadie me toque. No quiero ver a nadie. No quiero hacer más daño.

—Déjame— retrocedo pero al mismo tiempo siento una mano firme y pesada sobre mi hombro, y aquel hedor a alcohol y vómito regresa a mí, aunque en una medida considerablemente menor esta vez.

—Chico, ¿qué pasa?— Haymitch Abernathy me mira a los ojos, haciendo que me sienta vulnerable.

Odio que las personas me miren a los ojos porque siempre me siento de esa forma. Es mucho más difícil matar a alguien cuando miras a sus ojos; de alguna forma creo que es un contacto demasiado íntimo y personal para tenerlo con cualquiera. En la academia nos prohibían hacer contacto visual durante los entrenamientos más que para provocar; supongo que eso nos humanizaba demasiado, entorpeciendo la tarea de crear asesinos despiadados.

Haymitch es un hombre repulsivo, pero hay algo en sus ojos, en su mirada oscura y cansada que me hace sentir extraño, pero seguro a la vez. Como si ya lo conociera de antes. Como si supiera biológicamente que él no es el enemigo.

—Descuida, pasará— dice, y lo veo dudar al querer poner sus manos sobre mis hombros, como si fuera un niño pequeño— No debes convertirte en lo que ellos quieren. No les des esa satisfacción— murmura, mirándome fijamente a los ojos una vez más.

Es extraño pero él parece entenderme. Sin embargo, aun así no puedo confiar en él. Ni en nadie.

—No sé de qué hablas— me deshago de su mano con brusquedad y voy directo a mi habitación. Necesito estar a solas y meditar para no estallar una vez más.

Vivir es difícil cuando alcanzas el único propósito que le han dado a tu vida. Una vez que lo haces, sin ese propósito, ya no sabes para qué sirves o eres bueno. Pierdes tu único valor, tu utilidad, y te quedas sin nada.

Así me siento ahora, vacío, sin un objetivo, y no puedo evitar preguntarme si es así para todos. Si podré sobrevivir sin un rumbo.

La meditación ayuda. Es una de las pocas cosas 'buenas' que nos enseñaron en la Academia del Hueso. Me permite relajarme y poder volver a fingir que soy el de antes. Pero sé que algo ha cambiado.

Cerca de cuatro horas después Syla irrumpe en mi cuarto con su equipo, y me dejo hacer como si mi cuerpo les perteneciera. Me visten con un pantalón negro, una camisa azul con adornos metálicos y zapatos puntiagudos; me peinan con gomina y después llega Perses para dar algunas indicaciones. El Distrito 12 celebrará una cena en mi honor, no muy lujosa ni concurrida, y lo mejor de todo es que no tendré que decir ni una palabra.

Me sientan en una larga mesa junto al alcalde y su familia, nos sirven una cena bastante simple en comparación a otras que se ven por televisión, y tengo que sonreír para las cámaras. Y a pesar de que estoy concentrado en eso no puedo dejar de notar las miradas incómodas de Madge, que viste un bonito vestido, de nuevo azul, que combina con mi conjunto. Intento ignorarla pero no puedo.

Cuando todo termina y las cámaras se apagan, el alcalde y sus funcionarios se despiden y Perses me apura para subirnos a un coche que nos llevará de regreso al tren, pero mientras se distrae con su tableta me escabullo hasta Madge, que habla con uno de los agentes de la paz.

Ella nota mi presencia y se gira hacia mí. Su postura es reservada, pero sus ojos no reflejan miedo. Eso, en cierta forma, me quita un gran peso de encima.

Y siento que quiero decirle muchas cosas, pero se me atora la lengua y se me seca la garganta.

Me siento estúpido.

—Gale está bien— dice, bajando la vista un momento; me lleva unos segundos entender que habla del chico que estaba en su casa— No sé que pasó... Parecías tan amable y luego...— suspira— Nos asustaste a todos.

Quisiera suspirar por el tono suave que usa para hablarme, lo que significa que no está enojada, pero me contengo. Aun así decido hablarle con la verdad, decir lo que realmente pienso.

—Lo lamento. Yo no...no debí haber hecho eso— digo, y estoy siendo sincero— A veces recuerdo...mi mente se confunde, y...— intento explicarlo, pero descubro que no tengo las palabras para expresar lo que realmente me pasa porque nunca lo he hecho antes. Es todo demasiado nuevo y confuso.

Sin embargo, Madge no parece necesitar oírlo, y, sorpresivamente, extiende una de sus manos y toca la mía, paralizándome.

Su mano es pequeña, cálida y delicada como la seda de su vestido, y al sentirla tocando la mía un extraño sentimiento me invade; una especie de temor, pero no uno malo. Se me doblan las rodillas como si fueran de papel, y por un segundo me asusta que otra persona tenga ése poder sobre mí, pero al mismo tiempo se siente extrañamente bien.

Miró a Madge fijamente y luego a la unión de nuestras manos, haciendo que ella retire la suya con rapidez, mirando de nuevo al suelo.

—Cato— es Perses, llamándome para regresar al tren.

Miro a Madge, que sigue con la vista en el piso, y no sé como me atrevo a decir lo siguiente:

—Me gustó conocerte— ella me mira, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa— Me gustó cómo tocas el piano; me gustó tu compañía y...me gustas tú— es rara la sensación de hablar con sinceridad por primera vez, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que nos conocemos desde hace menos de doce horas, pero lo que siento es tan nuevo, tan extraño y a la vez maravilloso que algo dentro mío dice que debo decirlo. No me sorprende su silencio, ya que mis sentimientos son míos y ella no tiene porqué corresponderlos, pero, en caso de que no vuelva a verla (lo que es altamente probable) me gustaría que lo sepa— ¿Te importaría si te llamo por teléfono alguna vez?

— ¿Eso está permitido?— la confusión en su mirada es graciosa.

—No lo sé, pero me gustaría intentar— admito, mirando al piso yo también— Me gustaría que me conozcas, no solo por lo que se ve en televisión, y...

— ¡Cato, maldita sea!— fulminó a mi acompañante con la mirada cuando lo veo señalándome su reloj, y voy a responderle con una grosería cuando la suave voz de Madge me interrumpe:

—Está bien.

— ¡Cato!

— ¡Ya voy!— grito, y me despido de Madge con una última mirada, sin atreverme a nada más— Le pediré el número de tu casa a Perses. Adiós.

—Adiós.

La miro por última vez. Quiero sonreírle pero hay demasiadas personas alrededor, así que solo me despido con una seña, caminando tras de Perses, mirándola de nuevo antes de subirme al coche, sintiendo una absurda felicidad hasta entonces desconocida para mí, aunque procuro no demostrarlo.

El camino a la estación se me hace increíblemente corto y relajado, pues casi no hay agentes de la paz rondando. No me sorprende, porque a excepción de Madge y su familia, el resto de los pobladores no parecen lo suficientemente sanos para iniciar un levantamiento u organizar algún ataque. En cierto punto hasta me dan pena.

Cuando llegamos a la vieja y sucia estación mi acompañante aborda rápidamente, ansioso por dejar el 12 atrás, y yo voy a seguirlo cuando noto a alguien esperando en las sombras. Desvío la mirada y frunzo el ceño al reconocer a Haymitch Abernathy recargado contra un viejo barandal de madera podrida, mirándome fijamente.

—Te irás como ella— me dice. Es claro que está ebrio, pero aun así me arriesgo.

— ¿Qué?

—Siempre quise conocerte, y temí que...que murieras antes de...hacerlo— entre cada oración hay un ataque de hipo que no hace más que volver todo aún más grotesco— Me recuerdas a ella... Tenía tu edad la primera vez que la vi...— Haymitch se me acerca y noto que sus ojos brillan en la oscuridad de lo húmedos que están, casi como si fuera a llorar o ya lo hubiera hecho. Es un sujeto extraño.

—Cato— la preocupada voz de Lyme me llama— Es hora de irnos. Perses está como loco. Haymitch. ¿Sigues aquí?

—Ya me iba, cariño— dice el borracho, alzando la botella que lleva en la mano— Solo quería saludar al muchacho...

Lyme endurece su expresión y baja los peldaños de acero, cruzándose de brazos con molestia.

—Ya lo hiciste. Largo.

—Ya oí, ya oí, mujer... Sé cuál es mi lugar.

Haymitch me mira una última vez y se va, llevándose todo el olor a licor consigo, y me subo al tren, sin poder evitar pensar en todo lo extraño de ese día; en Haymitch Abernathy y sus palabras extrañas, en el chico que me atacó, pero sobre todo, en Madge.

Paso directo a mi habitación y me tiro en la cama, pensando en ella y en lo que me hizo conocerla.

La visita al Distrito 12 ha terminado mucho mejor de lo que yo creía. Ahora solo resta pedirle el número del alcalde a Perses y conseguir una autorización del presidente para poder hablarle desde mi distrito (cosa que, según entiendo, está prohibido, pero no debe ser así para un vencedor), además de ser el mentor del próximo vencedor de los juegos para regresar aquí. Y volver a ver a Madge, por supuesto.

Miro las flores que ella me obsequió y que alguien puso en mi habitación, y ya no puedo esconder una sonrisa al pensar que no me importan, porque ya encontré a la flor más bella de Panem.

Y debe ser solo mía.

**oOo**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**_N _**_del_**_ A:_**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Nos leeremos!**

**H.S.**


End file.
